The Order of Xeno
by Suzuka4nepnepnepus
Summary: the order of xeno is a fanfiction of the hyperdimension neptunia games, taking place fist in MK2 and progressing further into the other games, connection together as one big story with many familiar faces!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Hello! What a weird start to a fanfiction right? I just wanted to drop a little context before this long story starts out. You'll recognize a lot of these scenes from the games with a different twist on them, for reasons you'll soon find out! So please, stick with me on this and you'll be in for a fanfiction treat you were not expecting~**_

Civilian: "Your reign is over Goddess!"

Militia member: "we have had enough of you!"

Crowd of people: "bring her down! Bring her down!"

Many of the things heard throughout the streets at this time was of hate and disbelief at the goddess of their nation. There was once many nations in gameindustry but the time since then has long past, with the great nation of Xeno ruling over all. After time the belief in the other nations vanish and all the people in the land followed the great CPU of Xeno. the nation of Xeno ruled solely for a very long period of time, until an act unforgivable to most was done, and everyone believed that it was the goddesses fault. A dark power grew from the depths and gained support, while still small and controllable. The name of this organization was RTD, with the sole purpose of bringing down the goddess. And the end of her would be the beginning of the world, without a goddess, with true freedom in their eyes.

The CPU of Xeno was now walking through the streets, on her way to speak out to the people currently protesting in front of the largest tower, second only to the basilicom. She was wearing an all white hoodie with no sleeves or torso, the hoodie only surrounding her neck and head with a hole on each side to let out her long white pigtails. Her mechanical boots ran up above her knees stopping a foot below her shorts. Her shirt was a black crop top with pink details and no sleeves, her shorts were also black and went barely low enough to cover her butt. The sleeves she was wearing were all white with black details, covering her hands fully like long gloves. The hoodie that covered her neck was fully covering her head all around, except her face. But on her face was a mechanical white gas mask cutting off over her nose and under her eyes her eyes were a deep pink like the details in her crop top, and on her back lay her white weapon holder with pink details as well.

On her way over to the protest she would look around to see her city's urban district in a worse state than before, graffiti reading hateful slurs at the goddess as well as at her nation as a hole. Trash run rampant through the street, some stores even looted and broken into from the riots from previous weeks. As she crosses through this area she would hear a faint nose, approaching it slowly as she hears the noise again, more clearly. The noise was the sound of a little girl screaming, with the giggles of others around. She approaches the alley and valiantly walks into it, going deep into it as she sees four men surrounding a small and helpless girl. Seeing this sight enraged her, as she darted forward, striking two men in the back of the head as they fell easily to her mighty blow. The other two react suddenly as she would spin on her heel, kickin the left one square in the head with her mechanical boot, a large crack is heard as he flies to the wall. The last of them charges her with a small knife right to dead center, she dodges with ease as she deflects it and centers a knee strike to his rib cage, sending him back into the wall with a crash.

As they all fell to the ground she lets out a soft sigh, the sniffling of the girl overpowering as she approaches the girl. She kneels down as she extends her arm to the small girl on the floor, as the girl looks back up at the goddess. The small girl then smiles softly as she looks into her eyes deeply, admiring the goddess

Girl: G-Goddess… you saved me…

The CPU simply nods as she keeps her arms extended

Girl: then… i hope it was worth it… you false prophet

She says as she quickly grips the goddesses arm, grinning softly as she pulls out a small fragmented Disk drive. In surprise the CPU is not able to pull away, as the disk drive is smashed into her exposed stomach. The connection of the disk makes the CPU feel faint, as she stumbles back, then falls onto the ground blacking out. When she does hit the ground, unconscious, a large blue hole opens in the ground as she then falls through it into the depths of the hole.

She then awakes to a small wetness, opening her eyes to see a cloud with a small hole in it the size of her own body. Feeling the large gusts of wind to her back, she spins around to see herself falling from the sky. In her path from far above she can see four nations, one purple, green, black, and blue; with a large dark aura with many destroyed structures in the center. Staying calm in this situation she looks around for her options, unable to see any other options besides falling to the ground heavily. The trajectory of her body has her heading straight to the center of this land, right in the middle of the many building surrounded in a dark aura. Now she is near the ground, she then flips around so her feet are facing the ground, ready to land.

Meanwhile on the surface…

CFW magic was fighting the four CPU's, lady purple heart, green heart, white heart, And black heart. Fighting alongside them was the CPUC of planeptune, lady purple hearts sister, Nepgear. The fighting was almost one sided, having been defeated by CFW Magic in almost an instant, she turns her attention to Nepgear

Nepgear: Neptune… all four of the CPU's… we never stood a chance…

CFW Magic: now… fall into darkness!

Nepgear: Noooooo!

After that exclamation she was put out of commission along with the four CPU's that stood against Magic in this fight. Having been defeated, CFW Magic then took all of the CPU's and put them together in a binding hold built especially to drain share energy, putting the CPU's in an almost dreamlike state unable to move or wake up. Shorty after putting the CPU's into their prison, CFW Magic's other helper. CFW Judge, arrived in the area and spoke to her

CFW Judge: Magic! You've finished up already?! I didn't get to have any fun!

CFW Magic: They were far too weak to even stand up to you, if anything i saved you from wasting your time

CFW Judge: is that so? I would assume five CPU's could do some damage to you.

CFW Magic: not even a scratch to me. Now, i must go to spread the news that the CPU's are no longer an object in this world. Stay here and guard the graveyard.

CFW Judge: again? Get Trick over here to do some work!

CFW Magic: no, it must be you. Only you can be trusted to guard five CPU's

CFW Judge: very well, then i'll graciously stay here, if i must!

CFW Magic: good, see you soon. Ill be-

She says as she's then cut off by a sudden crash behind them. They both turn to see a small figure, with white twintails and glowing pink eyes, a gask mask covering her face. They both smirk softly as they turn to face her, she then stands at full strength as she stares down both CFW Judge and CFW Magic.

CFW Judge: a friend of yours?

CFW Magic: not one of mine, yours?

CFW Judge: never seen her before in my life!

CFW Magic: then, who exactly are you, little girl?

She asks as the CPU would close her eyes, her fists clash together softly as she looks around then back at them. She closes her eyes softly as she crosses her arms, her hands being places on her upper arms as they cross, her eyes suddenly shot open.

?: Ksshhh… I am Seiki… the star and beginning~

CFW Magic: Beginning? Hahaha! Beginning of what exactly?

Seiki: the beginning… Ksshhh… of everything.

 _ **END CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **What a cliffhanger right? But at least we all know her name now! I wonder what other things will happen to her**_

 _ **Neptune: HEEEEEEEY! This is MY universe and i'm the main character! Even my sister got dialogue! This is protagonist fraud!**_

 _ **Calm down neptune, your time will come when it's needed, don't be impatient because this ain't your story this time!**_

 _ **Seiki: …**_

 _ **Neptune: you're the fraud! Evil!**_

 _ **Now now neptune, since it's YOUR story, how about giving the chapter 2 teaser?**_

 _ **Neptune: UGH fine! Since this is my only dialogue… Next time on The Order of Xeno! Seiki is in deep trouble fighting two CFW at once! Even all of us lost so easy! What will she do?! Find out on the next installment!**_

 _ **Thank you for that neptune! Until next time, folks!**_

 _ **A special thanks to my twitter family, for inspiring me to start!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Ohh my, you actually stuck around for chapter 2? I know it's been awhile since chapter 1 but I hope you'll enjoy this~**_

Seiki: Ksshhh… so… Let's begin shall we?

CFW Magic: Begin what exactly? You should go home before you get hurt little girl.

CFW Judge: You should listen to her, you're about to get mixed up in shit you really don't want to deal with here!

Seiki: I think i'll take my chances… Ksshhh…

CFW Judge: It's your funeral kid!

CFW Magic: I don't have time for this, you deal with this one.

CFW Judge: With pleasure Magic!

The large machine says as he moves himself forward, readying his weapon as Seiki stands still at her normal stance with her arms crossed. CFW Judge, seeing her have no movement, assumes she's in shock. He lets out a happy snarl as he charges at her. CFW Magic on the other hand completely ignored the battle as she begins to walk away from the scene completely. After a few moments CFW Magic hears the sound of clashing blades and a crack, she assumes judge had easily broken through her weapon and had already lost. But at the very next moment she is met with surprise, as

CFW Judge suddenly flies by her at shocking speeds into a pile of old equipment. She looks at CFW Judge completely stunned as she turns to see Seiki, standing still in the same spot as she was before still having her arms crossed.

CFW Magic: How the hell…? Judge, you must be joking, right?

CFW Judge: That girl is not as she seems! She's much stronger then i would have first thought seeing her! I'm getting excited!

CFW Magic: So instead of taking her out you decided to get kicked back? You damn fool!

CFW Judge: I didn't choose anything! That bitch is strong!

At this point, CFW Judge had removed himself from the rubble and is now standing next to CFW Magic.

CFW Magic: Strong? She looks weaker than the candidate that just tried to fight us with the CPU's.

CFW Judge: But she's not, Magic! You have to be careful!

CFW Magic: Didn't I tell you to take care of her? Why should I have to help?

CFW Judge: Fine, I'll do it myself then!

Seiki: Ksshhh… Are you two done yet…? Ksshhh… Kinda bored over here!...

They both turn to face her.

CFW Judge: I'll get you this time bitch!

He yells out as he then charges her at his full speed. CFW Magic decides to watch the fight this time to see just how strong this new opponent is. Seiki keeps her arms crossed as energy starts to radiate from her as her eyes close, the energy around her was very familiar to CFW Magic as she yells out to CFW Judge in anger.

CFW Magic: She's a Damn CPU! I'm not sure how there's another CPU but we must capture her!

CFW Judge: I got it this time!

CFW Judge quickly appears in front of Seiki, swinging his weapon down at her, as her eyes shoot open with a bright pink radiating color. With her arms still crossed she jumps up quickly, landing atop the large weapon that is now struck into the ground. CFW Judge hears the sound of the mask, Ksshhh, as Seiki uncrosses her arms and does a front flip, hitting the back of his head. He is forced straight into the ground with a heavy force as she lands on top of his back, re-crossing her arms as she stares down CFW Magic. She looks back in amazement at Seiki as she draws her scythe, approaching the CPU sighing.

CFW Magic: You're a problem if you can do that to Judge so easily, I guess I'll have to take care of you myself.

Seiki: Ksshhh…

CFW Magic: No response? I guess you're scared speechless! But of course you'd be, facing off against me.

Seiki: Ksshhh… Don't disappoint me…

Seiki says as she hops off of CFW Judges back softly, landing on the ground as she uncrosses her arms and walks toward CFW Magic. She clicks a button on her mask as the weapon holder on her back drops to the ground suddenly, her share energy radiates from her; she holds out both her hands with her palms towards the sky. Her eyes start to glow as the weapon holder splits down the center several times, separating into two Kunai, held together around the center by only energy. Both of the kunai start to float as they shoot forward and around her, stopping above her hands as they begin to spin without being touched. She places her hands down at her sides as the blades follow her palms, still spinning as CFW Magic stops in front of her, they stare eachother down.

CFW Magic: before I kill you, tell me… Who exactly are you?

Seiki: Ksshhh… I'm the Goddess of the nation of Xeno…

CFW Magic: So you are a CPU? That's what I thought… but there is no nation of Xeno, you must just be a phony CPU.

Seiki: Ksshhh… Guess We'll see…

CFW Magic would hear this vote of confidence and get quite annoyed with her, losing her patients as she charges at Seiki. She swings her scythe as Seiki bring her right arm up with her spinning blade, blocking the swing from CFW Magic. The Kunai spins as it deflects the scythe directly away from her, she charges CFW Magic and extends her left hand, her other spinning blade hitting CFW Magic in the chest as her energy blocks the blade from cutting her. The force of her blade strike sends CFW Magic flying back as she slides on her feet, then stops herself. For the first time in her existence, CFW Magic looks a bit worried about the opponent standing across from her.

CFW Magic holds up her hand as six orbs of energy form around her body, firing out negative energy at Seiki. Seiki quickly holds up her left hand as the blades spin again, deflecting off every shot received from CFW Magic. After the shots have been deflected Seiki would move her hands outward, the blades leaving her palms as they form into one spinning blade. Then the blade centers itself on her back, connected to her body with the energy of her body. Seiki then holds her hand down at her sides, her palms facing outward as ten larger pink orbs of energy form around her and fire off a set of devastating blasts towards CFW Magic. She was able to dodge the first few and form a magic barrier to block the incoming remaining strikes. The second to last one breaks the shield as the very last blast makes direct contact with CFW Magic and sends her flying back into the same pile of scrap CFW Judge was once in. CFW Magic attempts to stand as she is unable to get up, having taken too much damage from the blast. Seiki Lets out another breath, Ksshhh…

CFW Judge: Y-You're too strong… There's no way a CPU can be this strong!

CFW Magic: Y-You're a monster… Not a CPU.

Seiki: Ksshhh…

After their outbursts they both fall into an unconscious state, having taken too much damage from the previous attacks. Seiki, knowing the battle is over, has her blades reconnect together into the cylinder it was once. She catches it in her hand as she reaches to her back and attaches it to her back with a click. She walks forward toward CFW Magic and stands in front of her, kneeling down, placing her hand on her arm softly. From doing this she is able to see a small glimpse of CFW Magics memory, she sees a bright CPU floating in the sky. The CPU would smile, having a purple tint to her hair and in her suit. Following behind her seemed to have been another CPU, with a purple tint as well but wearing mostly white.

?: C'mon Nep Jr! Were going to be late again!

Nep Jr: Wait for me Neptune!

Neptune: We need to go faster! If we don't get back to Planeptune now Histy will be Pisty!

Nep Jr: Geez!

After that outburst she would see the small vision fade, opening her eyes as she stands up. Knowing there is nothing else that she can do here in this place, she walks out from the current area following the path created, presumably, by the CFW's. Confused on what the CFW's are and what exactly they stand for, she knows that she needs to find more information before she can do anything else.

Seiki: Ksshhh… Planeptune, huh?...

 _ **Three days pass, Seiki arrives in Planeptune...**_

A lot has been processed in Seiki's mind from her journey to the place call Planeptune. She was met by a few friendly travelers along the way, the most helpful being an explorer by the name of Falcom. She had told Seiki about this world and the four nations; Lowee, Lastation, Leanbox, an Planeptune. Having heard that there are four nations was a surprise, but she still stuck with her gut feeling and traveled to the nation of Planeptune. Finally after a long few days of travel they pass over a hill and the large city of Planeptune was clear in their sights.

Falcom: There she is! The nation of Planeptune.

Seiki: Ksshhh… Thank you, Falcom…

Falcom: Of course, Seiki! It was so weird discovering another CPU from a place I've never heard of so I'm very excited to have met you.

Seiki: I'm glad I met you too… Ksshhh… You've given me a lot of information…

Falcom: Of course! But this is as far as I can go for now, I'd recommend seeking the Oracle for more information. Just head straight to the basilicom, the largest building in the city!

Seiki: Ksshhh… Thank you, I'll be on my way… See you, Falcom…

She says as she waves over to falcom, saying goodbye to Falcom as she makes her way back into the brush they have just exited out of. Wasting no time at all, Seiki hops down from the mountain side as she walks to the edge of the city, entering through the main gate. Looking around at all of the beautiful steel buildings reminded her of her home, and the nation that she has to protect at all costs. Having realized this she decides to move a bit faster through the city, making quick time as she approached the large doors of the basilicom.

She approaches the door as she knocks on it, Ksshhh, she has to wait a few minutes before a girl in a blue coat with brown hair and a green ribbon answers the door. She opens it a bit confused, her eyes immediately locks onto Seiki's gas mask as she looks at her even more confused. The blue coat girl with brown hair and a green ribbon in her hair places on hand on her hip as she speaks to Seiki.

?: Uhm… how can i help you?

Seiki: Ksshhh… i seek the Oracle of Planeptune…

?: You mean Histoire? She should be in here… What exactly do you want? Things are a bit hectic at the moment.

Seiki: I need information… Ksshhh… About this place…

?: … Okay miss, but before I can let you in, at least tell me your name.

Seiki: Ksshhh… My name is Seiki…

IF: Seiki, huh? Nice to meet you, I'm IF from the guild. Let me take you to see Histoire.

With IF leading the way Seiki quickly approaches and follows behind her, clearly obvious that IF was still sceptical of this whole situation. Traveling down the long corridor they arrive at an elevator and get into it, the elevator takes the both of them up the basilicom to the top floor where the CPU and Oracle normally reside. The elevator stops as they both exit, heading over to the large double door that leads into the main chamber. IF opens the door and leads them both in.

As they move through the room there is a small floating book near a statue in the center of the room, with a small blonde haired girl sitting atop that book. IF approaches the small girl on the book as she whispers into her ear, then they both turn around to face Seiki.

Histoire: Hello, my name is Histoire, and I heard you have questions for me.

Seiki: Ksshhh… yes, I do…

Histoire hears the sound of her breathing, notices her mask, and has the same confused expression of IF from earlier.

Histoire: … Well, Miss Seiki, I'll gladly answer any questions you seem to have…

Seiki: Ksshhh… Where is the CPU of this nation?

Histoire: That's something I cannot reveal to just anyone, It's a matter of-

Seiki: It's important, for me to know, because she obviously Isn't here… Ksshhh...

Histoire: Currently all four CPU's and the CPU Candidate Nepgear are at the Gamindustri Graveyard, fighting the CFW's… But It's already been over three days, they should have returned by now.

Seiki: Ksshhh… Where is this graveyard…?

Histoire: The Gamindustri Graveyard is not a place to enter casually, it lays in the middle of all of Gamindustri. Powerful negative energy creatures live in that area.

Seiki: Like CFW Magic and CFW Judge?... Ksshhh…

Histoire: Wait… have you been in the graveyard?!

Seiki nods her head softly.

IF: How did a girl like you manage to escape from there?!

Histoire: The CPU's must have already beaten them and thus there was no danger.

IF: Well that would make more sense then-

Seiki: I fought them… Ksshhh…

Histoire: You fought them?! And where are the CPU's?

Seiki: Ksshhh… Unknown… But they weren't there when I arrived there three days ago…

Histoire: Then… They must have been beaten…

IF: No way… Neppy and Nepgear have been beaten? All four CPU's to?

Histoire: I'm afraid so… I was wondering why I could no longer sense there energy…

Seiki: Ksshhh… CPU's are gone… But alive…

Histoire: How do you know this information?

Seiki: I can sense them… faintly… Ksshhh…

IF: We have to save them now!

Histoire: If even I can't sense them then they are being drained of energy… we will need a large amount of shares to simply detect their location, let alone free them…

Seiki: Ksshhh…

Histoire: But… it is possible to free them from their hold with a share crystal...

IF: How long until the crystal will be ready?

Histoire: With the current amount of energy we have received and will receive I'd estimate around five years…

IF: Five years?! That's far to long! There has to be something we can-

Seiki: I'll help… Ksshhh… Collect shares…

IF: Look I appreciate the help, but only a nation can receive shares and even then you'd still need to be a CPU!

Seiki radiates a small amount of energy as Histoire stares her down, confused and bewildered at what she is feeling.

Histoire: Seiki… This energy… Are you a CPU?

Seiki nods, now knowing what to do. She walks towards the door.

IF: Wait! If you're really a CPU you have to help us free them! And how are you even a CPU?!

Seiki: Ksshhh… I will help by collecting shares…

Histoire: How do you plan to collect shares, being unknown and without a nation? That's not possible!

Seiki: Ksshhh… I'll collect shares… I know how to collect them...

Histoire: That's just not possible with the rise of ASIC currently! How can you even collect shares in this state?!

Seiki looks back at them, her eyes glow their pink color as she radiates her energy, then confidently holds a thumbs up.

Seiki: Ksshhh… By creating my own nation in this dimension… The Order of Xeno...

 _ **End Chapter 2**_

 _ **Don't you just love cliffhangers? I sure do! Five years to build the sharicite without any help, and a new nation?! How else could I have left this chapter?!**_

 _ **Neptune: … TWO CHAPTERS AND NOT A SINGLE SCENE WITH ME!**_

 _ **Neptune you cannot be in this part of the story, It's not my fault you wanted to take a long ass nap.**_

 _ **Neptune: This cannot be! My own original story steals my thunder from even this fanfiction!**_

 _ **And there goes the fourth wall. Thanks, Neptune. Falcom, If you'll do the honors please~**_

 _ **Falcom: Of course Writer-chan! A new nation?! Three years pass and It's time to go back to the graveyard! What other surprises await Seiki? Find out next time!**_

 _ **Neptune: I DON'T EVEN GET TO DO THE TEASER TO THE NEXT CHAPTER?! A DLC CHARACTER DID?! I'LL NEVER GET CREDIT AS THE PROTAGONIST LIKE THIS!**_

 _ **Till next time~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **It has been three years since the arrival of Seiki in this dimension. Many people have begun to know of her, to the point where after a single year she would form her own nation and gain followers in this dimension. With the decline in shares to the other nations, and the rise of ASIC taking control, it's time to rescue the CPU's.**_

IF: I just don't understand why we have to take her with us! Compa and I can handle saving them without her help.

Histoire: You never know the danger you will be in until It's too late. It's much safer to take her with the two of you.

Compa: Well i'm actually quite excited! I haven't been able to meet her like you two have.

IF: She's another CPU that fell into this dimension, then tries to take it over while every nation is weak! She's even grown to have more followers then ASIC in the past 6 months! Im telling you both, she's dangerous.

Histoire: Even if that might be the case we simply don't have enough share energy to revive the CPU's yet. She is our hope to save them, so please play nice IF.

IF: Fine! But i'm not going to like it at all.

Compa: Iffy, is she really that bad? She's keeping back ASIC from taking over. She is on our side, I think.

IF: Either way!... Ugh fine you may have a point. She could have just collected shares for Planeptune instead of create her own nation.

Histoire: You know that would cause even more problems than the current situation. If she posed as a new CPU, Neptune would not be able to return, and the backlash from the other three nations from us taking advantage of the situation would have led to war.

IF: That's-... You're right, I just don't want to accept it.

Histoire: Either way, it's time to meet her at the entrance of the graveyard. Please take this and stay safe.

Histoire says softly as she pulls a small share crystal out of her pocket and hands it over to IF. they both nod to Histoire as they make their way down the corridor and towards the elevator. They both enter it as they take it all the way to the bottom of the basilicom and head out of the building. Not too long after they exit they would proceed down the road heading out of Planeptune.

Around two hours pass as they head down this road, arriving at the front entrance of the graveyard. When they finally stop Compa takes a seat on the ground, having been tired from the long treck to the graveyard. As Compa does this IF heads to the gate that lays in front of the graveyard to check and see if Seiki has arrived yet. The long gate towers over them as IF questions herself about how herself and Compa are going to make it over the wall. Suddenly from the back IF feels something touch her shoulder as she quickly draws her blades from her long sleeves and turns around.

IF: Who's there?!... Ohh, of course it's you, you could have just spoken instead of sneaking up on me you know.

IF lets out a sigh as she takes her blades back into her coat, letting out a soft smile to Seiki, having been the one to surprise her. The girl with white twin-tails closes her eyes like she would when she smiles, but the gas mask covers her face so we will never truly know about her emotions with it on. She lightly waves at IF as she walks past her to get to the front of the gate.

Seiki: Hmm… Ksshhh… How are we supposed to get passed this gate?

IF: You mean you don't have a way over?!

Seiki: Nope! Not a clue!... Ksshhh…

IF lightly places her hand over her face as she lets out a very long and obvious sigh. She wipes the hand on her face across it fully as she then lets it hang down on her side.

IF: Well, I noticed that the gate happens to be locked by some sort of dark energy. We probably have to use this share crystal to open it… But then we won't be able to revive the CPU's…

Seiki: Normally i'd agree… Ksshhh… But you've forgotten about me!

Seiki lets out a happy giggle as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bright blue share crystal, much larger than the one provided by Histoire. In shock IF stares heavily at the crystal, amazed at the size of it as she places her hands on Seiki's shoulders.

IF: This is so big! How did you manage to get so much share energy in three years where all the people worship ASIC?!

Seiki: My nation is actually only two and a half years old, and I didn't get any attention until about two years ago now… Ksshhh… But two years was more than enough time to change things…

IF: That's so crazy… Just who the hell are you?

Compa having been on her butt for this entire encounter finally decides to get up to meet the girl in question. She sees Seiki and her eyes immediately avert to the gas mask as she gives her quite an awkward smile.

Compa: You're Seiki? It's so nice to finally meet you miss! My name is Compa.

Seiki: Compa?... Ksshhh… I like that name…

Compa: Thanks Seiki! I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time now! Wait, Iffy… Why is her crystal blue?

Having completely overlooked the color due to the size of it, IF is once again astonished as she stares closer at the crystal.

IF: She's right… Why is this crystal blue? Share energy in its pure form, like in this crystal, is a bright yellow… This makes no sense.

Seiki: I'm not sure what you're talking about, my share energy has always been blue like it is now… Ksshhh… Nothing weird about it!

IF: There is definitely something weird going on here! Share energy is not blue no matter what you say or I see!

Seiki: Share energy blocks out negative energy… Ksshhh… I'll prove its share energy right now…

Seiki says as she holds her crystal in her hands then walks past both IF and Compa to the gate blocking their entrance. She holds up the share crystal to the gate door as it resonates energy, expanding in her hands as the negative energy is quickly destroyed. As the negative energy is cancelled it causes an explosion that blows the gate open and leaves the gate in pieces across the ground entrance. IF and Compa quickly rush to the cloud of black smoke to see if Seiki is unharmed in all of this. When they get to her they see her hair as bright vivid colors, as it disappears, turning back to white as an aura over Seiki fades. Seiki turns her head to look at the two as she places the crystal back into her pocket, the crystal still shining bright as if nearly no energy was used.

Seiki: See?... Ksshhh… Told you it was share energy...

IF and Compa stand next to her in amazement as the smoke fully clears from the surrounding area. Seiki, looking happy, starts to lightly skip into the entrance of the graveyard as IF and Compa follow behind her keeping pace. Compa looks over to IF to see her face still in shock as she taps on her shoulder softly.

Compa: Iffy? Are you okay?

IF: Y-Yeah i'm fine… I'm just amazed a single crystal can have so much power… and did you see that glow?

Compa: The one that surrounded her for a split second? I did see it… I wonder what caused it.

IF: It was different from the share energy released from the crystal… I feel like our friend has some secrets she isn't telling us.

Compa: Even if that's the case we have to respect her privacy, Iffy.

IF: You're right… I just have a bad feeling in my stomach about this whole situation.

Compa: Don't worry about a thing Iffy! Once we get Nep and the others back we can rest easily.

IF: You're right, Compa. We're doing this for them, so i'll do whatever it takes.

Compa: Me too Iffy, i do miss them a lot.

IF: Dont worry Compa, we will see them soon.

As IF says this she lets out a soft sigh and follows behind Seiki slowly, unsure as what is to come next. Seiki would completely ignore them down the path as they travel for a good thirty minutes, leading directly to the center of the graveyard. Once the traveling has passed, all three of them arrive to see all the CFW's nowhere to be found. What they found was even worse though, all four of the CPU's and the CPUC Nepgear hung up by wires; unconscious. Seiki could feel the negative energy draining their power as she lets out a slight sigh. She walks over to the four CPU's and looks them over as she nods a few times, like she is gathering information on them by simply looking them over. IF and Compa waist no time as they run over to the place Nepgear is being held up at.

Comps: This is horrible! They've just been suspended like this for three years?

IF: It appears that way, Compa. We have to use the share crystal to save them!

Compa: You have it in your pocket Iffy, quickly use it!

Compa says as IF quickly reaches into her pocket to pull out the share crystal from the depths of her pocket. As she runs over to Nepgear a large crash is heard directly behind them, IF and Compa quickly turn around to see CFW Judge. Seiki completely ignores the crash as her breathing gets a bit louder, she turns slightly to look at IF and Compa.

Seiki: Use the share crystal, now… Ksshhh…

IF: R-Right!

She says as she spins herself around and runs up directly in front of the unconscious Nepgear. As she approaches CFW Judge waists no time charging in the direction of IF. To his surprise Compa jumps in between the both of them as she tries to stab at him with her large syringe. The syringe impacts CFW Judges leg and deals no damage whatsoever, he quickly swats her out of his way and continues towards IF.

Compa: Iffy hurry!... AHHH!

IF: Compa! Damn it!

Compa lets out a scream as his hand hits her side and sends her flying off quite a ways away. Having bought just enough time for IF to use the crystal, she holds it up in front of Nepgear as it breaks her seal. She slowly falls out of the wires into Iffys hands as she holds Nepgear up straight.

Nepgear: H-Huh… What… Is going on…?

IF: You were captured by ASIC and we've been so worried! But we have no time for reunions… We have to quickly release the CPU's from their hold.

Nepgear: T-They were captured too…?

CFW Judge now in range to hit them, IF quickly jumps out of the way with Nepgear still in her hands. She lands a few feet away as CFW Judge's attack misses them by a thread. IF hands Nepgear the share crystal as she quickly draws her blades and stares down CFW Judge.

IF: Quickly, use the crystal to revive the CPU's! I cannot hold him off very long!

Nepgear: R-Right!

She says as she weakly gets to her feet and runs over towards the wires holding up the CPU's the same way she was held. She covers her mouth in terror seeing this sight as she lets a small tear fall from her eyes. Hesitating no longer she runs over to her sister and holds up the share crystal given to her by IF. She hopes and prays that this will work, but to no avail the power left isn't enough to release her sister.

Nepgear: N-No! Why isn't it working?! T-This should be able to save her! Onee-chan!

Nepgear in a fit of rage holds up the crystal higher and higher trying to pour her power into the crystal, but even then it's not enough. She starts to cry softly as she falls to her knees, holding the crystal in her hands close to her chest. She stays like this for only a few moments as her soft sobs are interrupted by a loud scream. She turns with tears in her eyes as she sees CFW Judges weapon held behind him as IF is flying across the ground, having just taken a direct hit from it. She lands next to Compa, they are both unconscious from the beating.

Nepgear: C-Compa? IF! N-No they can't be… You monster! What have you done to my friends?!

CFW Judge: Me?! I simply punished them for releasing one of my pets dear! Speaking of which, you escaped from your cage! That's a bad girl!

Nepgear: I-I am no such thing! And I won't lose to you! I'll Beat you and save my sister!

Nepgear quickly springs up from her knees as she summons forth her beam sword. Still being scared and in a bit of shock from being held for so long she knows she cannot beat him. She quickly summons up all of her strength, unlocking her potential from within as she is able to turn HDD before him. CFW Judge was a bit surprised from the transformation and quickly shrugs it off as he charges Nepgear. She quickly draws her MPBL and charges back at him with full force as they clash weapons.

She holds the tension for a few seconds as she breaks from the weapon clash and jumps back, putting all of her strength into her next attack. A purple magic circle forms around her then around CFW Judge as her eyes start to glow bright. At fast speeds she charges him and spins around the circle, swinging herself into it multiple times and striking CFW Judge. After a few more swings she kicks off of him and aims her MPBL, charging the last of her energy into it and shooting a large beam from it, making direct contact with CFW Judge.

After the beam runs out she lowers her MPBL and starts to pant heavily, looking down softly. She tries to stay calm having nearly no power left as she hears laughing, then looks up to see CFW Judge barely scratched by the strongest attack Nepgear could muster. Losing her hope immediately she looks towards CFW Judge, completely terrified, as he slowly approaches Nepgear.

CFW Judge: That's it?! I was expecting more from a CPU! Pathetic! I'll just have to end this now.

Nepgear: No way… Not even a scratch?! T-That's impossible!

CFW Judge: Well obviously it's not since it just happened. I don't even think ill keep you, you're not worth my time.

He says as he is now directly in front of nepgear as she crawls back as fast as she can in terror. He reaches down and grips Nepgear's neck tightly lifting her up.

She struggles to breath as she grips his hand with both of hers, trying to break the grip he has to no avail. She feels his grip tighten around her neck as she starts to let out tears, closing her eyes and letting out a soft cry for help.

Nepgear: O-Onee-chan… Save me…

?: Unhand her at once, Judge!

A voice yells out as a purple blade swings towards his arm at quite fast speed. In a panic he quickly releases Nepgear to dodge the blade, Nepgear falls to the floor as the blade flies in between them. Nepgear weakly opens her eyes to see the figures that fly towards them, in a blur she sees CFW Judge get pushed back as a purple figure stands in between them. From the sides a black, blue, and green figure charge at CFW Judge as he struggles to fight them, the purple figure turns around. The figure reaches down and rubs Nepgears eyes as Nepgears vision starts to become clear. The purple figure holding her would appear to be her sister, the goddess of Planeptune, Neptune.

Nepgear: O-Onee-chan…? … ONEE-CHAN!

Nepgear yells out as she quickly leaps up and hugs her sister.

Nepgear: B-But how…? The share crystal wasn't strong enough to save you…

Neptune: I'm not sure how we were released, all I saw was a bright blue light and then suddenly myself and the other CPU's were free.

Nepgear: I'm so happy to see you're safe… Onee-chan…

Neptune: I'm happy to see you're okay too, you even did your best to save us. I'm very proud of you nepgear.

Nepgear: Onee-chan… he didn't even take damage from my strongest attack, he is too strong…

Neptune: Don't worry, Nepgear. We will be sure to beat him. You can count on us.

Neptune says as she softly lifts her sister off the ground and carries her over to the exit of the graveyard. She sets Nepgear down as she sees both IF and Compa lying unconscious and wounded. She quickly sets off in their direction and picks them up, setting them both down next to nepgear as she turns to see CFW Judge. She watches the white figure, Blanc, get hit and sent flying back as the green figure, Vert, and the black figure, Noire, charge CFW Judge. He is easily able to send them both back flying to the same spot that Blanc landed in, Neptune needs to help a bit. She quickly grabs her blade from the place it impacted when she threw it summoning a magic circle and fires down a 32-Bit Mega Blade from it that's aimed at CFW Judge. He quickly notices the incoming blade as he brings up his weapon and deflects it. Even all four goddesses could not stop the terrifying CFW Judge.

The four goddesses rise back up and continue to fight CFW Judge as Nepgear slowly stumbles to her feet. She sees that this battle was not one that they could win in the state that they are in. As she begins to lose hope she looks down and notices the share crystal shinning in her pocket as she gets an idea to save them. She quickly pulls it out and runs over to the place the CPU's were fighting CFW Judge. Neptune notices that her sister is approaching as she gets side swiped by CFW Judges weapon and gets sent flying into Nepgear, she catches her.

Neptune: I-I told you to stay back! He's too strong for us.

Nepgear: That may be true now, but I have an idea… Please trust me Onee-chan.

Nepgear says with confidence in her eyes as Neptune nods to her, getting out of her sister's arms letting her sister charge him. She flies towards CFW Judge with all her speed as she stops in front of him and holds up the crystal.

Nepgear: Look away Goddesses!

She screams out as the crystal starts to glow brighter and brighter. All four of the goddesses, already weakened, listen to the command from nepgear and look away. The crystal glows even brighter as it nearly explodes directly in front of CFW Judges eyes. The large light finally dims as CFW Judge lets out a scream and covers his eyes. Nepgears plan was a success, so she quickly turns away to the four goddesses.

Nepgear: Quickly! Nows our chance to escape!

Neptune: Blanc, Noire; get IF and Compa and let's get out of here!

Blanc: If I must.

Noire: Right!

The goddesses reply as they quickly fly over to the exit with Vert. Nepgear and Neptune fly towards the same exit as they met up with the other goddesses. While CFW Judge is still blinded they make their escape down the trail that IF, Compa, and Seiki originally entered down through. IF slowly regains consciousness as she looks over at Neptune, surprised to see her but to weak to celebrate.

IF: N-Neptune…? I-It worked…?

Neptune: Yes Iffy, you all saved us. Thank you.

IF weakly looks around her to see all four of the goddesses, Nepgear, and Compa safely heading out towards the exit. But, she notices one person is missing.

IF: Neptune… Where is Seiki…?

Neptune looks over at Iffy in confusion

Neptune: Seiki? I don't know who that is. Are you saying that more than just you and Compa came to save us?

IF: Y-Yes… Seiki is…

IF says as she is interrupted by the abrupt halt of all the goddesses mid-flight. IF looks away from Neptune to see what exactly was going on, turning her head towards the front. IF then grew a face of horror as she saw three people standing in their path, one looking meaner then the next. Standing in their way on this path was CFW Trick, CFW Brave, and CFW Magic. The four goddesses knowing they were unable to beat one of them would make it impossible for them to beat three.

CFW Magic: So Judge couldn't even keep watch right? Figures I should have left it to you Brave.

CFW Brave: There is no way I could have done that! Hostages hold no honor and I would have released them immediately!

CFW Trick: And I was busy looking after the cuties wanting to be a part of ASIC… fufufu.

CFW Magic: The goddesses are weak enough as it is, there is no way that they could beat me alone, let alone all of us.

She says as the sound of a thump is heard behind the goddesses as they turn to see CFW Judge behind them, having already recovered from the blinding light.

CFW Magic: They couldn't even beat Judge? They just ran away? This will be easier than I first thought.

CFW Judge: Let me kill these ones! They tried to blind me and I'm pissed!

CFW Trick: None of them are even cuties! No use for old bags like them!

CFW Brave: I will defeat them with honor, let me handle this Magic.

CFW Magic: Calm down you three. There is enough of them where we will all get turn, so let's begin.

She says as the four CFW fighters approach the four goddesses and others with them. The four goddesses know there is no way they can beat them in their current state, but they had to try. Shaking and in fear the four goddesses draw their weapons as the CFW's prepare to charge them. Then, in the silence of the moment, the sound of muffled breathing could be heard. IF is the only one that is concentrated enough to hear this as she looks towards the noise to see a white figure jump through the sky. She soars through the sky as she looks down and does a few front flips for the fun of it, landing in front of the three now charging CFW's. The large crash interrupts their charge as smoke covers the figure that has just landed. CFW Magic gets a bit annoyed as she swings her scythe to clear the smoke away. All eyes were now on Seiki as her hand was in front of her on the ground, her legs spread apart, her other hand behind her back on her canister as she is looking down.

The surrounding area remains silent, everyone was in shock and awe to see her appear from nowhere. She quickly looks up as her eyes shine brightly, she gets to her feet and removes the canister from her back and places it in between her hands. Her eyes glow an even brighter pink as energy flows into the canister, it separating from many corners as the center folds around the two edges like the kunai from before. Held together with pure energy she releases them from her hands as they then hover a few inches above her palms, Seiki was ready to fight.

Seiki: … Ksshhh…

 _ **End Chapter 3**_

 _ **Ohh my I've done a cliffhanger again didn't I? My bad guys but I am feeling a bit sick so this is the most I could muster to do tonight. Chapter 4 will release soon after this so you all don't wait too much.**_

 _ **Neptune: YAY! I FINALLY HAD SCREEN TIME!**_

 _ **Don't worry neptune, you will see the screen more often now. Nepgear, will you give the Chapter Teaser?**_

 _ **Nepgear: Uhh sure, i guess. Next time on the Order of Xeno, all four CFW's attack?! Can one CPU really turn the tables? We will soon find out!**_

 _ **Neptune: You did the teaser? Damn it Nep Jr.!**_

 _ **Nepgear: S-Sorry onee-chan, writer-chan made me!**_

 _ **Woah! This may get heated at this rate, I should escape while I can! See you all next time~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Here comes yet another installment of the fanfiction you should all know and love, if you've read the first few chapters that is. Let's see just how much Seiki can turn the tables now.**_

The surrounding area falls silent as all eyes remained fixed on the CPU of Xeno, Seiki. She stands breathing from her mask as she keeps her hands out to her sides, her blades spinning freely above her palms. The CPU's having never seen her can feel the share energy flowing from her and her weapons. The CFW's grip their weapons in anger, unsure of how to approach this new presence, except for CFW Magic. She is the first one to make a move in the midst of the silence that fell over the group of heros and villians.

CFW Magic: So… After all of this time you have returned to battle, Seiki.

CFW Trick: Are you saying you know this cutie? She's almost too old to be a cutie but she catches my eye! I haven't been this excited in years!

CFW Magic: Yes I know this girl, this is the same broad that was able to push myself and Judge back three years ago.

CFW Brave: So this is the CPU that we have heard so much about! I hear you fight with honor, and I'll be the one to take you down!

CFW Magic: Do you really think you can handle an opponent that both myself and Judge couldn't best?

CFW Brave: I can beat her Magic! Just give me the chance and I will defeat her and capture the CPU's!

CFW Magic: Very well, but the moment you are no longer able to handle her we will step in. Just don't let your pride sink too low when we do.

CFW Brave: Understood Magic!

Seiki: … Ksshhh… CPU's, take this…

Seiki says as she takes out her share crystal, having used the majority of the power previous to this encounter. She then holds her hands out as her blades float from her hands and center themselves on her back next to each other. She turns around with the share crystal in hand, she then tosses the share crystal to Neptune as she catches it in her left hand. She feels the power radiating from it as she remembers back to the moment she was freed, feeling the same energy at that time.

Neptune: You're the one who freed us, aren't you?

Seiki: Yes… Ksshhh…

Neptune: I never got the chance to thank you for that, so thank you… Seiki, was it?

She nods her head to neptune.

Neptune: Seiki… What are we supposed to do with this share crystal you gave us?

Seiki: You can choose two options, run or fight… Ksshhh… There is enough energy to restore you all back to fighting strength, or enough to teleport you all back to the Planeptune basilicom… Ksshhh… The choice is yours…

Neptune looks back at the other CPU's as they all give her a soft smile, Neptune now knows the decision that was made. Neptune sets down IF as Compa is also set down, she gathers in a circle with the other CPU's and the CPUC. She sets down the crystal in the center of them as they all hold hands, the crystal rises up from the ground. As it reaches its peak point, the chest level of the circle, energy flows out of the crystal in five blue beams into each of them. The energy flows quickly into them making them glow a bright blue color before the crystal in the center is drained, then breaks. When the energy is done emptying into the CPU's their auras return back to their normal form and color. The stage is set.

Seiki: I see you've all made your choice… Ksshhh…

Neptune: Yes, Seiki. We will not let you do this alone, we will fight alongside you!

Seiki: Then, I'll need you to all follow my plan… Ksshhh…

Blanc: Who died and made you the frickin' captain of this team?

Vert: For once I agree with Blanc, I don't recall who made you our leader.

Noire: I'll follow no one without proper reason!

Neptune: You all… She is the one who saved us, the least we can do is listen to her plan.

Seiki: It's quite simple… Ksshhh… You four will handle CFW Judge and CFW Trick… Myself and Nepgear will fight CFW Magic and CFW Brave…

Noire: That's insane! There is no way you and Nepgear can beat those two by yourselves if we all need to take one on two!

Blanc: You think you're better than us, huh?!

Vert: … I think we should go with her plan.

Noire: Vert?! How could you possibly think this is a good idea?!

Vert: She had enough power to free us, and from CFW Magic herself she was able to hold her back when all five of us couldn't scratch her. Her plan is our best bet to win this fight.

Neptune: I agree with Vert. Nepgear, could you handle backing up Seiki?

Nepgear: I don't know how much I'll be able to help compared to you all… But I'll do it! I'll never lose again!

Noire: You're all crazy…

Blanc: I think Neptune had too much pudding before we were captured and it's catching up to her.

Neptune: Trust in our new friend… I just have one question that boggles my mind… Are you really a CPU?

Seiki: Yes… Ksshhh… And I'll prove it now...

She says as she begins to walk forward, Seiki holds her hands out to her sides with her palms up. When she does this the blades that were casually floating around on her back come forward, centering themselves on her palms once again. As she does this CFW Brave draws his sword from the carrier its in, grabbing it with both hands and centering it in front of him. He then looks back at his companions for a sign of permission to attack, CFW Magic gives him this signal by nodding her head. He then turns to face Seiki once again as she still just paces forward slowly, holding her blades to her sides now.

Seiki: I'll defeat Brave… Ksshhh… Blanc and Vert protect our backs by defeating Judge… Ksshhh… Noire and Neptune, you two have Trick…

Neptune: What about Magic? Should we really leave her alone?

Seiki: She won't come into the fight until it's absolutely necessary, most likely when I defeat Brave… Ksshhh… If not that's where Nepgear comes in…

Nepgear: M-Me?! There's no way I can hold someone like her back…

Seiki: Yes you can… Ksshhh… I know you can do it with your MPBL, if it's necessary…

Nepgear: O-Okay Seiki…

Seiki: Then… Do your best, and do not get killed at all costs… Ksshhh…

All of the CPU's, agreed or not, shook their head towards Seiki as they then centered on their objective. Blanc and Vert charge at CFW Judge, Vert strikes at him with her spear while Blanc strikes him with her hammer and he gets sent back. Neptune and Noire attempt to strike at CFW Trick with their swords, but his tongue blocks both of the attack as he sends them back then chases after them. The only ones left in the center were Seiki and Nepgear, facing off against CFW Brave and CFW Magic. Nepgear readies her MPBL after she jumps back a distance, centering her sights on CFW Magic to watch for her movements. The center stage is now set for the main event, they would think, as Seiki moves one of her feet back and holds her open hands in a unique martial arts style, her blades still spinning in the center of each palm. CFW Brave sees her get into her stance as he too moves one foot to the back of him, holding his sword at his center with both hands as they stare each other down.

CFW Brave: I have heard many things of your power, CPU Seiki. Let us have an honorable fight!

Seiki: You're not like the others… Ksshhh… why do you follow these evil ideals?...

CFW Brave: These ideals are not evil in the least! The world is flawed, and unable to speak their mind to their goddesses, so I will give them the voice they deserve!

Seiki: I feel bad having to defeat you… Ksshhh… Forgive me in advance, Brave…

CFW Brave: I appreciate the sentiment, but I will not be the one to lose today! Now, the time for talking is over!

Seiki: Agreed… Ksshhh… Let's get started shall we?...

She says as she raises her eyebrows to him and bows softly as a sign of respect to the opponent she is about to face. CFW Brave notices the gesture as he does the same for her, the inevitable can no longer be delayed. Both Seiki and CFW Brave stare each other down without moving a muscle, wind blows through her hair as the ground is silent. Like a flash, Seiki makes the first move by launching off of her back foot towards the large machine man. He reacts with speed as he swings his sword in the direction of the charging Seiki, to deflect her attack. Almost like she knows the moves before he makes it, she stops her pursuit in order to slide down under the slashing sword while it cuts across just above her face and mask. She continues her slide forward and then stops on a dime to launch herself back up at him as she spins around in the air with her arms out strong. The spinning move was not noticed quick enough by CFW Brave as the attack strikes at his back, cutting into the same spot in his armor multiple times and tearing through it at one spot. She finishes her attack by landing in front of him as blood sprays from the new cut spot, not too much blood flows but is enough to do damage to him. He holds his side as he lets out a soft cry then quickly regains his composure, Seiki turns around on her heels in an offensive stance as they stare eachother down for a split second once again.

The splitting pain sends resolve down the spine of CFW Brave, he is now even more pumped to fight Seiki after seeing her power. He takes another stance as he charges at Seiki this time, swinging down with more speed as she lifts her blades up to block and deflect the attack. After his first attempt fails he swings his sword skillfully at her again and again, despite this she keeps deflecting and dodging the attacks with great flexibility. Doing backflips to dodge attacks, parrying his attack to the side, Seiki having absolute fun in this fight feeling he poses no real danger to her. His power and speed increase once again as Seiki deflects another attack and, to her surprised, is pushed back a few inches. She takes the lead this time with an onslaught of speedy slashes to his core, her moving too fast for him to dodge or deflect. She is forced to keep hitting the same spot due to his thick armor as she finally breaks through the center and cracks the armor all the way down. In a slight panic he centers the sword in front of him defensively, she slides on her feet and stops on one knee, looking up at CFW Brave.

She takes a quick moment to take a deep breath, Ksshhh, Then she charges at CFW Brave once again. He keeps his blade protecting his center while she does another spin attack, striking his blade as it scratches a bit but suffers no real damage. She then knows that she can hurt his blade as well as his armor, her eyes tighten a bit as if she had a smirk on her face. She jumps back then launches herself at him with lightning fast speeds as she pulls her right arm back and charges her power. As she is nearly face planting into the sword her right arm shoots forward, a suckerpunch straight to his sword as the blades spin even faster than before. The sharp cutting edges of her blade combined with the sheer force of her punch crack and break through his sword, shattering it. He lets out a soft gap in astonishment seeing his sword shatter to pieces as she spins, still in the air, and pulls back her knee. Like with the sucker punch she builds up her strength in her right leg as her foot is nearly touching his chest plate. She then releases her power and kicks him square in the chest, shattering his already cracked chestplate as he flies far backwards.

CFW Brave: GYYAAAAAAHHHH-

He screams out as he is sent flying across the ground, finally touching base with the ground hundreds of meters back as he tumbles then comes to a stop. CFW Magic is unable to react fast enough with the speed of the battle, she looks back at her partner being sent back. She then turns her head to Seiki as she lets out a slight snarl and flies to the side to become centered with Seiki. In an angry fit she pulls out her scythe and spins it around her body multiple times as she catches it in her hand and stares Seiki down.

CFW Magic: To have beaten him that fast, I'm very impressed with your power. Hopefully you will provide a better fight then those five from three years ago.

Seiki: Hmmm… Ksshhh… This time will not end the same as before…

CFW Magic: Then you'll be defeated by us? Not like I expected any different, you damn-

Seiki: No… Ksshhh… This time i'm not letting you live…

CFW Magic: You think you're strong enough to kill me?!

Seiki: The only reason I spared Brave was because he was pure of heart… Ksshhh… You will not be spared...

CFW Magic: You fool… hahahahaha… You've been so busy with your fight, you didn't even notice did you? You've lost!

She says as Seiki looks at her with confusion, then notices exactly what she is talking about. The share energy that was once in the surrounding areas from the other four CPU's had nearly vanished all together. In a slight panic she quickly spins around to see Nepgear being hit from behind by Judge's hammer, breaking her suit and skin as blood flows out of her body and she falls to the floor. She then reverts out of her HDD form with a scream when she hits the floor, falling silent in a small pool of blood all around her. But this wasn't the worst that Seiki had seen.

To Nepgears rear where Judge was fighting Vert and Blanc lay the two CPU's, reverted out of their HDD form. Blanc lay in a complete silence face down on the floor, a similar wound to Nepgears but much deeper, with an additional slash across her arm. Vert layed next to her squirming very weakly with a cut down her chest, coursing through her breast all the way down to her hips. Closer to Seiki and to the right stands CFW Trick with a small blush on his face having looked at Seiki's battle. Behind him lay Noire and Neptune, both reverted out of their HDD form and in serious condition. Unlike the deep long cuts across Vert and Blanc, Neptune and Noire had been beaten into submission. Both of them were covered with deep bruises and internal bleeding, Noire having the largest bruise directly in her stomach as she lays in front of Neptune, like she had taken an attack for her.

The three CFW's now formed a circle around Seiki and start to enclose on her fast, Seiki was in disbelief the CPU's were defeated the way they were. She gets into her defensive stance holding her blades next to her chest and out in front of her, all three of them grinning in on the lone CPU.

CFW Trick: Those girls fell so easily even with a power boost, they were never meant to be cuties.

CFW Judge: I have to agree with Trick, they were much too easy.

CFW Magic: Now there is only one left for us to take down.

CFW Judge: Where is brave? Certainly he hasn't been…

CFW Trick: This cutie is a true cutie! She was able to defeat Brave.

CFW Judge: A CPU defeated Brave?! Now this sounds like a fun fight!

CFW Magic: There is no way that we will lose to this one, with all three of us.

Seiki: … You hurt my friends… Ksshhh… I will not be defeated so easily…

CFW Judge: I'm hoping not! I need some fun for all this effort I've put in today!

CFW Magic: I won't just watch this time, this bitch said she was going to kill me.

CFW Trick: Is that so? The this cutie doesn't know her place. We will have to teach her exactly where she stands on the totem pole.

CFW Judge: I agree fully! Let's wreck this chick!

CFW Magic: Get her!

She says out as they all charge at Seiki. CFW Judge swings his hammer across at his side, CFW Magic swings down at her with her scythe, as CFW trick swings his tongue at her. She quickly closes her eyes then opens them as she places her hands together then pulls them apart to separate her spinning blades. The blades then form two larger spinning circles as she physically grips the center pieces and crosses her arms while lowering to her knees. All three strikes fly toward her as the blades spin all around Seikis body for a strong defense. The scythe and blade are easily deflected back as the tongue is cut a few times, but slips through and hits Seiki. She is struck in her chest as she gets sent flying back out of the circle and flips back to lands on her left foot and right knee sliding to a stop.

She winces softly from the hit as she stands back up strong and brushes off the attack from the three of them. She knows that one on one she wouldn't have many problems beating them, but all three at once will be a challenge. She thinks to herself that she needs to use her power, but she decides against it as she holds her palms out. As she does this energy flows into the center pieces, the blades all fly back towards Seiki as they connect to the energy and begin to spin around in her hands once again. To take these foes down, she will have to be fast and merciless in her attacks, so she does just that. She puts pressure on her back foot as the three CFW's charge at Seiki, closing in on the space she occupies. She pushes off her foot and flies directly at CFW Judge, spinning at incredible speed as she connects her blades with his hammer. He pushes back on it as she knocks it down and does a few flips before connecting her heel to the back of his head. As she does this she notices a scythe fly from the corner of her eye as she blocks with her right hand blades and gets knocked down onto the ground in front of CFW Judge. As her back hits the ground judge falls in front of her and grips his hammer then attempts to get up. She quickly springs back to her feet as she holds a hand behind and infront of her, blocking the scythe from behind and the tongue from the front.

She holds back the two attacking opponents as she feels her arms get pushed back a little, then sees CFW Judge recover fully. He swing down his hammer as she times it perfectly to dodge the strike. Right as the hammer is about to strike her head she moves both of her hands and rolls back, the scythe and tongue connect as they are struck to the ground by the hammer. CFW Trick screams from the impact as she slides around then launches herself at CFW Trick, spinning rapidly as her blades connect with the base of his tongue and cut it straight off. The resulting cut makes his mouth start to spray out blood as he screams out. He then covers his mouth, cursing at Seiki before passing out from the pain. She finishes her spin during this time and lands behind CFW Judge and CFW Magic, she jumps up above CFW judge and strikes his armor back with both of her blades. His armor being weaker than the armor worn by CFW Brave easily cracks then shatters under the pressure of the strike, but this was different. Under his armor was even more armor, he was taking almost no damage from the breakthrough of this armor. He feels the sharp blades on his back and spins around to hit Seiki, while she is still in her attack. Unable to dodge from still being in the air she centers both her hands to her chest and takes his hammer strike straight to her blades, the force causing her pain as she flies back.

She hits the ground on her side as she starts to roll a few times and stops on her chest, her blades were all over the place as she held tight onto the center pieces. She lets out a sigh through her mask as she slowly gets back to her feet to see six energy balls flying to her, nearly at her now. She holds her hands out in front of her as she creates an energy field, destroying all of the energy blasts as the impact makes her slide back still on her feet. She drops the energy field as she holds her hands to her sides, the scattered blades fly back at Seiki and connect all to the center pieces again and start to spin. As this happens CFW Magic and CFW Judge charge forward at Seiki and strike at her as soon as they reach her, CFW Magics scythe makes contact with her left hand as CFW Judges hammer makes contact with her right hand. The force of both makes her slide back as she is then forced to her knees, pushing back on the force from both of them. She is then able to deflect the attack as she jumps up and strikes at CFW Magic, hitting her scythe and pushing her back a bit before she jumps at her again. Seiki relentlessly strikes at CFW Magic, hitting her scythe each time getting closer to her skin as she is finally able to break her suit and cut a bit of skin. Just as she breaks through and pushes forward for a final blow, she is sidelined by CFW Judges hammer. The force from the strike makes direct contact with her side, as he angles it so she hits the ground directly below them. She is sent flying down a few feet into the ground as she coughs a few times through her mask. CFW Magic reaches down as she giggles softly, grabbing Seiki by her hair and lifting her up. The blades that were still spinning lost the energy from Seiki as the blades all fall and hit the ground, Seiki stares at CFW Magic in the eyes.

CFW Magic: See? I told you that you would lose this time.

CFW Judge: Still, she was able to take down Brave and Trick, it's understandable she has no more energy left! Hahahahaha!

CFW Magic: She was the best fighter this world has to offer, and now shes our prisoner.

CFW Judge: You're right! Hahahaha! Not even an extra CPU could beat us!

CFW Magic: Now all of Gamindustri will follow the Deity of Sin.

She says as she looks at CFW Judge and nods, signaling it's time to silence the problem they both have. He pulls up his hammer on the sharp side of it as he holds it back, aiming it as Seiki's back as he grins softly. He charges up his strike and as he's prepared to swing, they heard a laughing that interrupted the moment. Seiki, still hold up by her hair with her eyes closed, was laughing harder than she ever has before. Confused, and honestly, pretty pissed off, CFW Magic turns her head so she is forced to look CFW Magic in the eyes.

CFW Magic: We're about to kill you and you're laughing?! What's so damn funny?

Seiki: … Ksshhh… You really think you've won, don't you…?

CFW Magic: Of course we have! Nothing can stop us now, even you stood no chance!

This statement makes Seiki laugh even harder.

CFW Judge: Fuck this broad, I'll end her pleasure now!

Seiki: No… Ksshhh… You've already lost, especially at your levels…

CFW Magic: Do it Judge!

Seiki: … Ksshhh…

CFW Judge hears the call from CFW Magic as he releases all of his pressure from his strike, swinging with full power towards Seiki's back. In a mere moment, unexpected by all of them, the strike is blocked and deflected by a random purple sword from the back. CFW Magic and CFW Judge turn to see all of the CPU's and the CPUC standing on their feet, their wounds still visible but healed enough to be able to fight. In this amazing upset CFW Magic accidently drops Seiki onto the ground, drawing her scythe in anger. When she is dropped Seiki lands on her feet, jumping back many times to send herself flying back as she lands on her feet in front of all other CPU's.

Seiki: This time Magic… Ksshhh… You were the careless one…

CFW Magic: Damn you! Not that it matters anyways, you're all too weak to even enter HDD! You cannot stop us!

Neptune: Even without our CPU forms we will stop you!

Blanc: I couldn't let this new chick get the spotlight after all.

Vert: I too dislike her having the most screen time.

Noire: No one is stronger than me, and I'll prove it!

Neptune: When we stand together, we can do anything!

Seiki: Thank you all… Ksshhh.. But she is right, you're all too weak to fight in your current state… Ksshhh… But I can defeat them…

Noire: You were nearly killed just now! You can't possibly believe that!

Neptune: She's right, if we didn't save you then you would have died.

Seiki: No… But this way was the best way for me to store my energy… Ksshhh… Now I can use my true power…

Neptune: True power? You can't possibly mean…?

Noire: You have no power left!

Blanc: You cannot win this battle.

Vert: You're strong but outmatched.

Neptune: You call yourself a CPU, and say you have more power, do you mean that you still haven't activated HDD?!

Seiki nods softly as she breaths heavily, Ksshhh…

Noire: You mean to tell me she's done this well in her human form?! There's no way!

Blanc: I too find this quite unbelieveable

Seiki: It's true.. Ksshhh… In my CPU form they will be no problem at all…

Neptune: Why haven't you used it yet?!

Seiki: Because… Ksshhh… I only use that power on those worthy of seeing it… Ksshhh… If I was careless with it again, bad things would happen once again…

Neptune: You mean, bad things happen when-

Seiki holds a finger over Neptunes mouth softly and shakes her head softly.

Seiki: You ask too many questions… Ksshhh… Just make sure you get out of here when I send you away…

Neptune: Send away? Wait, you can't-

She says as Seiki lightly pushes her back then turns around to face the enemy, with devotion in her eyes. She holds out her hands as her center pieces float out to the side and all the blades return to them, reforming on the center piece as they spin around rapidly. She then places her gloved hands together as energy radiates through her, her hair rises as she begins to change color. The CPU's look at her in awe as she begins to float up into the air, she then shoots her eyes open and places her hand on her chest. Her power button crystal forms in front of her as she grips it with her right hand, then she takes it and places it into her chest as energy explodes outward, and she's surrounded in a blinding light with ones and zeros streaming all around it. The armor on her boots expand below her feet and become sharp as they pop. her clothes then stick tight to her body like a suit as her stomach piece connects to her shorts, while her shorts extend down to her knee armor. The gloves on her arms extend up and meet with her hood as armor appears around her forearms and her shoulders, hovering off her slightly. Her chest grows slightly past what the shirt would normally handle as a rip forms and stabilizes in the center to show a bit of cleavage. Around her hips forms more armor that floats off slightly from her physical body. Her wings spread out from her back as thin white armor pieces, like a triangle form on her back with no center or filling. Instead from each of her wings a long and wavy light forms from her, the right side being a deep blue and the left side being purplish red, like a cosmic flare from her wings. Her twin-tails begin to change colors and grow slightly, her right twin tail matching the color of her right wing and the left side does the same. Her eyes turn from their deep pink into a deeper vibrant color of light surrounded by blackness, looking like individual galaxies in each eye. Her spinning blades then return to her palms as they separate and form around her wings, then attach onto them while forming small holes in each blade. She then floats back down, just above the earth as she crosses her arms, staring down the CFW's. But before this battle can continue, she knows that she has one thing left to do. She turns away from the CFW's as she holds out one of her arms, a large magic circle forms around the group of CPU's and everyone else that was with them.

Blanc: Holy shit she really is a CPU.

Noire: I've never seen anything like this transformation.

Vert: It is quite astonishing.

Neptune: It's beautiful… Seiki, I've never seen a transformation like this.

Seiki: I'm one of a kind, just like each of you, but I am Lady Aurora Heart… Ksshhh… I'll see you soon…

Neptune: See us soon? We're staying here and that final!

Blanc: Yeah! I won't run from these guys.

Seiki: You'll just get in the way… Ksshhh… Good luck, you guys…

Neptune: Wait!

She yells as she begins to run towards Seiki, but to no avail. Seiki gives neptune one last nod as she then turns back to the CFW's, floating towards them slowly. Just as Neptune is about to reach the edge of the magical circle Seiki snaps her fingers, and then she was gone from Neptune's view. In that instant she was running to Seiki she then was suddenly running into a wall as she smacks into it and falls back, holding her face softly. She pouts a bit from hitting her face as her eyes close and she rolls around for a minute or so. She then opens her eyes to see her usual main room, and to her surprise, Histoire was staring her in the face.

Histoire: N-Neptune?! Is it really you?! And the other CPU's to? How did you get here?

Neptune: I-I don't know, I remember running for Seiki then we appeared here… Wait, Where is Seiki?!

Noire: She was with us in the graveyard then suddenly we appeared here.

Blanc: She must have sent us away, like she said she would.

Histoire: So She is still in the graveyard? This is not a good sign. Why would she stay back?

Neptune: She was protecting us… Now she's fighting alone… Seiki!

Neptune would then punch her hands to the floor in a fit, as her sister runs up to her and kneels down next to Neptune. The other CPU's then gather around Neptune and look at her.

Vert: What are we going to do, Neptune?

Noire: The answer is obvious.

Blanc: I'm in.

Neptune hears them all with smiles on their faces while tears are running down hers. She quickly inhales then clenched her fists and stands up, nodding to them all.

Neptune: We're coming back for you… Seiki…

 _ **End Chapter 4**_

 _ **Seiki obviously didn't want them to get hurt, but we all know how stubborn those girls are. There is no doubt in my mind they'll find her**_

 _ **Neptune: You're planning something aren't you?**_

 _ **Of course, it's my job as the writer. Blanc, would you do the honors?**_

 _ **Blanc: If I must… Next time on the Order of Xeno, Will Seiki be able to handle this? What will happen next with Gamindustri? Find out soon!**_

 _ **Till next time, folks!**_


End file.
